


If You Must

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Pirates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Storybrooke, they were heroes, it wasn't going to be a conventional wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Must

It had seemed like such a simple plan, to get married on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Snow had planned everything carefully, leaving Killian and Emma with very little to do except enjoy the fact they had time together and were moving forward in a positive way. 

It should have been perfect.

It would have been perfect, but this was Storybrooke and they honestly should have foreseen that pirates would to try and seize the wedding venue on the night before the wedding.

Blackbeard was determined to have the Jolly back, and for all that Killian thought the man couldn’t plot his way out of a sack, he’d put some serious effort into crossing realms and arming his crew to the teeth.

The warning from a yelling Leroy had interrupted the rehearsal dinner at Grannys. Everyone had grabbed their weapons, (those without them had been supplied from the armoury Granny kept in the back next to the pickles), and charged for the docks to fight for what was theirs.

 

Emma punched a pirate in the face and panted at Killian.

“We should get married now. We’re never going to get a quiet moment.”

Killian pulled her towards him and skewered the man behind her.

“Are you sure, love?”

“Yes.”

Killian gave her a grin and yelled at Regina.

“Your majesty, marry us now!”

“It won’t be official!”

Rumple rolled his eyes as he flicked a cloud of magic at a group of pirates.

“I’ll do it!”

The look of surprise on everyone’s face didn’t last long as Blackbeard’s crew redoubled their efforts. Rumple tore the still beating heart from a pirate and yelled:  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to unite this,” An attacker lunged at him, “Bloody pirate,” the pirate screams ended in a slimy crunch, “Sorry, man and woman in wedded bliss. Who stands for this woman?”

Charming ducked as Snow’s arrow hit the pirate beside him. Together they yelled above the din, “We do!”

“Who stands for this man?”

Killian had a moment of panic as he parried a blade. The Crocodile was using an old wedding ceremony and he didn’t have the required best man. Henry whacked Killian’s opponent on the back of the head with a plank and hollered; “I do!”

Killian nodded his head in thanks.

“Cheers Henry.”

Rumple snarled at the pirate who was charging at him with his sword in the air. The man took rapid stock of his situation and dived over board.  
“If anyone has an objection, speak now…”

Blackbeard opened his mouth. Regina sneered at him and pulled his tongue from his mouth in a cloud of purple smoke. She dropped it into the pirate captain’s hand and smiled sweetly at Rumple. He cocked an eyebrow at her and finished; “… or hold your tongue.”

With Blackbeard gagging and boggling over his tongue the fight had gone out of his crew, they dropped their weapons and surrendered, a fact that was all but ignored but the defenders of Storybrooke. Stillness descended over the deck of the Jolly Roger, broken only by the whimpering of the fallen and the lapping of the waves. Emma stepped over a fallen pirate to stand beside Killian. Her dress was torn and her hair falling out of its pony tail, but she’d never looked more beautiful to Killian. He dropped his cutlass and wiped his bloody hand on his jeans before threading their fingers together. Snow and Charming stood side by side with Henry and Regina smiling at the battle stained couple. All eyes turned to Rumple, who gingerly fingered his split lip and took a deep breath.

“Emma Swan do you accept Killian Jones as your husband?”

“I do.”

“Killian Jones do you accept Emma Swan as your wife?”

“I do.”

“I, Rumplestiltskin, attorney of the state of Maine and Dark One of every realm, witness and declare this union to be binding. Now for gods’ sake, kiss each other and seal the deal before one of you dies again.”

And kiss they did to the applause of their family and the nervous cheers of the beaten pirates.


End file.
